


【冬盾】Venus

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	【冬盾】Venus

  
  
热。真的热。

Bucky用报纸给自己扇着风，但没用，汗珠持续地从他的额头滑落，这鬼天气的温度得有多高啊，但Bucky一点也不想知道，他凭直觉知道当他知道那个数字的那一刻就是他崩溃的那一秒。

Bucky坐在地板上，他猜他要是躺在床上能把床单都浸出一个人形的影子，虽然在这样的太阳只要把汗湿的床单拿出去晾两秒大概就能晾干。

Bucky胡思乱想着，他长叹了一口气，然后他发觉比起跟个躁动的野猫的他来说Steve安静地过头了。

Bucky用胳膊环着膝盖，把视线挪到Steve身上。

好吧。Steve也没好到哪里去。

细密的汗珠从他的额头上渗出，和Bucky一样，Steve把自己扒的只剩下了一件白色背心和一条短裤，但well，well，well，Bucky舔了舔下唇。

Steve的皮肤一直很白，在阳光下更是白的要命。他把双腿曲在椅子上，捧着素描本低头描画，小腿的线条显得优雅且细长，Bucky的视线顺着对方腿部纤细的线条一路下滑，Steve的大腿相比于小腿来说肉更多些，虽然还是有些过细，有些软软的肉在对方的腿根那里，即使他的腿缝依然是一个圆润的弧形线条。

Bucky想起了Steve走路的样子，除了这种见鬼的热的要命的天气外他没多大机会看着Steve光着下半身走路的样子，但Bucky想到了每次他们做完爱，Steve支着腿勉强地走去清理的样子，两条腿修长而纤细，优雅的线条从他的脚踝上升到他的腿根，每一段都好像精心雕刻出来似的，他走起来好像是一只小猫在行走似的，左腿交替右腿，精液会从他的腿根滑下。

“Steve……”Bucky低低地叫。

“不行，Bucky，”Steve头也不抬，“现在热的要命，我不想做。”

“但如果我们不做呢？”Bucky走了过去，到Steve跟前再坐下，他把下巴搁在了Steve的椅子上，Steve的脚趾蜷缩了两下，往旁边挪了挪给Bucky让出了些位置，Bucky注视着Steve的脚，对方的脚趾莹润而修长，骨节分明，“天哪，”Bucky叹息，“你身上的每一个部分都像艺术品。”他抚摸着Steve的脚，不顾Steve的退缩把那只脚握在掌心，然后轻轻地亲吻对方的脚背，同时Bucky向上看，对上了Steve的眼神，他知道这很有用，Bucky弯了弯嘴角，“我们不做，小甜心，说到做到。”

“你想怎么样？”Steve叹了口气，把素描本放到了旁边的桌上，他用胳膊环住膝盖，往下看Bucky，那双灰蓝色的眼睛一看就闪烁着不怀好意的光芒，“说真的，你不能操我，清理起来可麻烦了，现在又热的要命。”

“Stevie，”Bucky假惺惺地哀嚎了一声，“能不能管住你的嘴，我好不容易压下这个想法的。”Bucky的手指顺着Steve的脚踝一路滑上，滑到Steve的小腿上轻轻点动，那里的肌肤弹性而光滑，Bucky忍不住偏头亲吻，他能感到Steve的轻微瑟缩，小个子的身体敏感的要命，Bucky抬起眼睛看Steve，他轻轻地说，嗓音低沉而沙哑，“我想操你的腿。”

“你想干什么？”Steve张大了眼睛，蓝绿色的眼睛圆滚滚的看着Bucky，像一只小兔子，Bucky忍不住笑，“不行吗甜心？”他可怜兮兮地问。

“James Barnes。”

“come on，甜心，现在热的要命，你也火热的要命，但你又不让我操你，我总得找个方法纾解，或者你想我当着你的面撸出来吗？嗯？”Bucky细细地亲吻Steve的小腿，挑起眼神看Steve，他知道这非常管用，果然金发小个子的脸颊变得通红，Steve咬了咬下唇，“没有下一次。”他小声说，虽然非常清楚这见鬼的只会是一句空话。

“说到做到。”Bucky咧开嘴笑，虽然他非常清楚这只会是一句见鬼的空话。

“天哪，看看你，”Bucky感叹，他的手指顺着Steve的脊椎线下滑，指尖下弹性光滑的肌肤让他无声地叹息，Steve跪在床上，把脸埋进了枕头里，那根划过他脊背的手指让他痒痒的，同时好像一路点火似的让他被触碰到的皮肤微微发烫，Steve感到自己的脸颊发红，他更深的把脸埋进去，但天哪，枕头上是Bucky的味道，清新的薄荷似的味道，Steve感到自己的脸颊红的更厉害了。

“真敏感，我甚至还没真正地碰你呢。”Bucky调笑，Steve白皙的肌肤让他身上哪怕泛上一点红都会格外明显，而现在对方的肌肤已经开始泛着可爱的粉色，就好像等着他去采摘似的。

Bucky用膝盖把Steve的双腿分的更开，他感觉到了Steve的颤抖，于是他轻声安抚，“没事儿甜心，总不会比我们第一次更惨。”Bucky想到了他们的第一次，真的是惨极了，到最后Steve哭个不停，Bucky揪心地不得了，于是他也哭了出来，真的是一片狼藉，他们哭着抱成了一团。

“Barnes！”Steve气恼的声音传了过来。

“抱歉，甜心，”Bucky安抚性的拍了拍Steve的屁股，又因为触手的触感太过美妙而忍不住捏了捏，他听到Steve发出了甜腻的喘息，软软的，就好像一只小钩子似的，Bucky掰开了Steve的臀肉，看着那个收缩的粉色小穴，忍不住用指甲轻轻刮搔周围的粉色褶皱，“Bucky！”

“我知道，我不做甜心。”Bucky带着些遗憾地说，他凑过去亲了亲Steve的后穴周围，温热的触感让Steve抖个不停，他的腿软的几乎支撑不住自己。

Bucky的手滑到了Steve的大腿内侧，他抚摸着那里细腻敏感的肌肤，Steve浑身上下没什么肉，但都显得非常匀称，而大腿内侧那里能让他勉强掐住一把的软肉则给对方凭白添加了些肉感，Steve忍不住喘息，他感到痒痒的，像是从心尖泛上的痒意似的，Steve忍不住想把双腿并拢，但Bucky的手制止了他的动作，“嘘，甜心，我要进来了。”他用低哑的声音说。

“唔……”敏感的内侧皮肤接触到对方性器的触感让Steve忍不住呜咽，他从没这样感受过Bucky，而这感觉该死的清晰，好像那上面每一条青筋他能感知到，“夹紧点儿甜心。”沙哑的声音从后面传来，Steve颤抖着夹紧了双腿，Bucky的性器摩擦过他的内侧肌肤，凹凸不平的表面让Steve感到他的皮肤好像都会因此破皮似的，糟透了，Steve把脸埋进枕头，他能听到湿漉漉的撞击声，Bucky的囊袋拍打在他的屁股上，明明没有插入但这样的行为带给Steve的羞耻感却比简单的做爱更加严重。

Bucky俯下身去亲吻Steve的耳垂，那个小巧的耳垂泛着粉色，看上去几乎像是透明的似的，他的手掐着Steve的腰，往Steve的腿缝里送着自己的性器，滑腻柔软的触感让Bucky忍不住喘息，Steve的腿抖个不停，但还是努力地夹紧了他，这让Bucky更加怜爱地亲吻对方，“让我看看你的脸Steve。”Bucky说。

Steve执拗地摇头，但Bucky看到了对方通红的脸颊，他亲吻着Steve瘦削的下巴轮廓，“固执的小混蛋。”Bucky在那里印上一个又一个的亲吻。

Steve并拢了自己的腿，身体随着Bucky的撞击而不住地向前，他能感觉到Bucky的性器摩擦过他的阴囊，粗糙的触感让Steve忍不住喘息，Bucky掐着Steve的腰，欣赏那个小巧漂亮的臀部因为啪啪的撞击而变得通红，Steve的身体随着他的动作无力地摇摆，Bucky把Steve拉了回来，因为夹紧他的弹性的肌肉而轻微喘息。

“我想看看你Stevie。”Bucky说，嗓音显得湿漉漉的，而Steve甚至还没反应过来就被拉到了Bucky的腿上。

“什……”Steve惊呼，然后Bucky拉住了他的手，Steve感觉到了脖颈后湿漉漉的触感，Bucky舔吻着Steve的后颈，“你多么美丽啊。”Bucky低声说，声音里是浓重的情欲，下半身在Steve的腿间出入着，他诱导Steve低头。

Steve控制不住地打颤，他睁大了眼睛，深色的性器在他的腿缝间出入着，顶弄着，他的腿根被摩擦地通红，“Bucky……”Steve颤着声音说，他的腿在两边无力地微微地颤抖，“是的甜心，帮帮我。”Bucky诱导地Steve的手覆上了自己的性器，Steve咬住了下唇，在Bucky手的动作的诱导下上下撸动着，同时Bucky的阴茎在他的腿间小幅度地动作着，Bucky咬住了Steve的后颈，在Steve用指甲刮搔顶端的小孔时闷哼一声射了出来。

“我爱你。”Bucky努力地平复着自己的呼吸，浅浅地亲吻Steve后颈被自己咬出的那个牙印，他把Steve翻了个身压到床上，看着Steve的蓝绿色眼睛微笑，“接下来让我帮帮你。”Bucky含入了Steve微微勃起的老二。

Steve颤抖着腿，他几乎想踹Bucky两脚，但Bucky轻而易举地握住了他的脚踝，“Bucky……”Steve扯住了Bucky的卷发，“嗯我在呢甜心。”Bucky舔了舔下唇漫不经心地说，重新把Steve的老二含进了嘴里。

****

“不，我说了没有下一次。”

“我以为我们都知道那是鬼话。”

“现在不是了。”Steve瞪着Bucky，“Barnes，我现在穿着裤子都磨的腿疼。”

“嗨，我的错。”Bucky用胳膊勾着Steve让对方弯下腰，然后亲了亲那张因为气愤而有些发红的脸颊，同时他在盘算下一个合适的时机会是什么时候。

“我说了没有下次。”就好像知道Bucky在想什么似的，Steve重重地捏了捏Bucky的脸颊，但同时对方脸上那一脸假惺惺的笑容告诉Steve这该死的家伙绝对不会乖乖听话。  
  



End file.
